1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more specifically it relates to a live bait and tackle container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,899 to Breithaupt; 4,529,112 to Miller; 5,131,179 to McEwen and 5,193,301 to Figgins all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.